Take Me
by RiceWater
Summary: -to a place where I am safe, where human eating monsters do not exist. A place that I can call home and feel human once again. [OC/Reincarnation]


**Author's Note:** This story will take place in the same time as the spin-off Tokyo Ghoul: Jack, and may or may not go onto Kaneki's timeline (That's a secret that you guys will have to wait for!). Genres may end up changing at some point in the story as more chapters come out. If there is any spelling or grammar mistakes that I may have skimmed past please do tell me!

* * *

 **First chapter**

 **[第一章]**

If I knew what was going to happen after I chose to cross on that green light, then I would've happily and most definitely waited patiently for the next one.

But as humans, we cannot predict the future and I was no exception.

So as I crossed the streets when the pedestrian lights flicked green, the idea that I would be in danger didn't even cross my mind until it was too late.

When the fast moving vehicle had hit me, the first thing I had thought about when I slammed forcefully into the hard ground was that, _I forgot to lock the door_.

There are definitely a million more important things that I could've thought about, but none of them had come to my mind quick enough to beat the image of my unlocked door.

I could've thought about my parents, my eccentric, brown haired and eyed mother or my gentle dark haired and light eyed father or even my many siblings. I could think about my small circle of friends from High school, or that very good-looking barista who worked at the Cafe right across the library.

But alas, thinking about them would've only made me feel regretful about leaving this world, and let my last moments living be filled with rage at the unfairness of why it was me that had to go.

It had been my last year of High school and I was due to graduate in a month.

I had been accepted into the University I had been aiming for, and I made plans to move out of my home of eighteen years to live with my best friend in a small but sunny apartment building fifteen minutes away from the University.

My older sister was going to get married and I had been offered to be her bridesmaid. It would've been my first time attending a wedding.

I had been making progress with the blue eyed, blond haired barista with a gorgeous smile, and he had even offered me his number just yesterday. I had finally plucked the courage to text him today, only for-

Only for me to die.

There wasn't any need to delay anything. Because it was obvious even to me I was not going to make it.

And so as I laid on the cold and hard cement road with the time flying past, with the commotion around me -of people yelling and sirens blaring- becoming distorted; spots of black dotted my vision, my sense of smell dulling and the voices around me sounding so far away like a dull echo, my last thoughts were-

I don't want to die,

Why do I have to die?

And then everything disappeared.

* * *

When I found the ability to open my eyes again, it was to a bright light that stung painfully at my eyes and a pair of wet, cold hands caressing my back. The scent of copper was heavy in the air. I immediately closed my eyelids just to get away from that awfully bright light that scorched harshly at my eyes.

There were noises around me, and it took me a few seconds to decipher that they were talking- muttering, in a language I just could not wrap my head around.

Something soft was wrapped around me, and I felt myself being passed to another pair of arms. What on earth was happening?

Whoever it was holding me now pressed me closer to themselves, and my body shivered as I was pressed against a figure that was so awfully cold, and reeked heavily of something sickly sweet, something metallic –like blood, I thought as fear coursed through me like liquid.

A damp hand came to rest upon my head, patting me gently and a soft, feminine voice of a stranger cooed to me.

 _"My gorgeous baby girl, my precious Nozomi."_

My eyelids opened slowly, and as my eyes focused onto the figure looming above me, my mouth immediately opened to let out a hysteric scream -I faintly registered in my mind just then that my scream had sounded so off, higher pitched and so unlike what I remember- because the sight I had opened my eyes to could only be described as horrifying.

Long, thick hair drenched by scarlet to the point the original color was not even distinguishable, and skin so pale that you could see each individual veins underneath it, a face that looked sickly and had scratches that were quickly mending by themselves. A smile that was supposed to be joyful was curved eerily, showing her pearly white teeth that contrasted with the blood between them.

But what scared me more then all of that, and had sent my heart racing so quickly and possessed me to scream wasn't any of those features. Instead, it was something else.

It was her eyes.

Pupils redder then the crimson substance running down her hair, sclera so black it was like looking into abyss of darkness, and the only thing I could think of as she leaned down to look closer at me was that,

She cannot be human.


End file.
